1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coil separator for a deflection yoke for a cathode ray tube. In particular, the present invention relates to a winding frame type coil separator for a deflection yoke wherein upper neck portions, which contain left and right screen portions and wire guiding portions, are separately formed, and then connected together after accessory parts and components are assembled thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a coil separator of a deflection coil can be classified into a winding frame type and a bobbin type. The winding frame type coil separator is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, vertical and horizontal coils c are pre-wound in a specific shape by a separate coil winding machine, and then are assembled on a coil separator a. According to this winding frame type coil separator, a screen portion a1 and a neck portion a4 composed of a wire guiding portion a2 and a yoke clamp fastening portion a3 can be formed as a one-piece body.
A bobbin type coil separator is shown in FIG. 3. Referring to FIG. 3, a plurality of coil guides b2 for guiding coils c are formed inside the screen portion b1, and upper and lower regions of the screen portion b1, respectively, and the vertical and horizontal coils are wound along the coil guides b2. According to the bobbin type coil separator b, the coil guide b2 and the yoke clamp fastening portion b3, which constitute the neck portion, cannot be formed as a one-piece body. Thus, a rear cover b4 is separately prepared, and then the neck portion is secured to the screen portion b1 by a latching projection b5 of the rear cover b4.
In the bobbin type coil separator as shown in FIG. 3, since a portion of the wound coil extends to the upper region of the screen portion b1, i.e., to the neck portion b6, special devices for injection molding and for winding the coil are required and its manufacturing processes are complicated, thereby deteriorating its workability and productivity.
In the winding frame type coil separator, since the vertical and horizontal coils are pre-wound by a separate device and then connected together, its manufacturing processes and its productivity can be greatly improved in comparison to the bobbin type coil separator.
However, according to the winding frame type coil separator, various components are attached to the neck portion and the wound coils are assembled on the screen portion. Specifically, in manufacturing the neck portion, a comma-free assembly and a T.B.H assembly including resistors and variable resistors are assembled on a printed circuit board, wires for various components are first cut, and then comma-free wiring is performed. Thereafter, a secondary cutting and a first soldering operation are performed after a V.L.M.F. coil assembly is assembled, a convergence yoke is assembled, and then a second soldering operation is performed. As a result, a number of simple processes are required in manufacturing the neck portion. Such processes require much working time, and cannot be simultaneously performed with the assembling of the wound coil on the screen section, resulting in a deterioration of productivity.